Fencing Lessons
by Lain Liffith
Summary: Fun lemony yaoi. AU. What if Will fell over the edge with Jack? What happens when a normally hot fencing practice heats up a little more than usual?


TITLE: Fencing Lessons: Lesson one: Skirting boundaries.  
  
RATING: R  
  
WARNINGS: Er. Loads of fun. Very highly R. Borderline NC-17. Look for NC-17 version on aff.net. Anyway, have fun, no plot just v. good all around happy (and dirty -cackle) fun. Yaoi, obviously. Read.  
  
SUMMARY: AU. What if Will fell over the edge with Jack? What happens when a normally hot fencing practice heats up a little more than usual?  
  
DISCLAIMER: DISNEY OWNS EVERYTHING IT EVEN OWNS MY HOUSE. SOB.  
  
Parry parry, thrust, thrust, turn, block.  
  
William Turner's dark eyes were squinted in the vicious struggle he was carrying out with the pirate in front of him. Their swords clashed, the resounding trill of metal against metal echoing in the small room. For a moment, he chanced a stolen glance at the pirate he was fighting with, his eyes quickly roaming over the rugged, sexy, tanned features of the effeminate man's face. Jack Sparrow was grinning as he noticed Will's heaving chest and the sweat running down his face.  
  
"Getting a little tired, Will?"  
  
Jack brought his sword up to Will's forcing it in a defensive position. The infamous captain moved closer into Will's breathing space, enjoying the sound of his opponent's heavy breathing. I could make him breath heavy doing much more... sensual things. Jack thought to himself, letting an inane grin take over his delicate but strong features. Will suddenly wondered what the hell he was doing on the Black Pearl, remembering the cold feeling inside of him when Jack had said nothing more to him than 'Nice hat.' and then watching him disappear over the edge as he fell with the weight in his stomach. Then Will had realized that he was falling, with Jack's arm wrapped possessively around his waist. Why was he here, and under such a completely insane captain.  
  
A particularly aggressive thrust brought Will's attention back to the present.  
  
"Aw, is Jack not keeping your attention?" As Jack said this, he moved much closer to William, bringing his sword down in a long, vertical stroke so that the two pirates were standing a few inches apart, their swords crossed between them and their breathing ragged on each other's faces. Jack got a mischievous glint in his eye, much like the one Will had seen in them when Will had first set foot on the Pearl after being hauled over the edge. He had been wet and cold, and shocked but deep down all his desires had been met - except for one that was currently staring into his eyes.  
  
"You keep my attention a lot of the time Jack." Inwardly, Jack blinked, was that an innuendo? Jack leaned forward experimentally, keeping the wicked gleam in his deep amber eyes. He shifted his weight on the swords, Will shifted too, gathering his strength to push him back soon - but his face did not move away. They were inches apart, eyes locked, and Jack's breathing on Will's lips sent shivers down his spine. Will was suddenly glad that the rest of the crew were away, enjoying Tortuga and Jack and Will had been positioned on guard duty - even if they were only fencing.  
  
"I would like to think so, especially on those lonely nights." Whispered Jack, catching the shudder that raced through the young man's nervous system. His grin widened as Will pushed him back, unable to stand this silent torture anymore. And yet, as frustrated as he was at Jack's antics, a small smirk had begun to curl those delectable lips of his - or so Jack believed them to be.  
  
"Yes," Will responded with a sarcastic note in his playful eyes, "When I get sea sick I think of you the most, it makes me throw up faster." Jack feigned mock hurt as Will thrust near his shoulder and he had to move fairly quickly to block the other man's sword.  
  
"Aw Will, I thought our relationship was past the *heaving* part." And yet as he said heaving Jack lowered his sword an inch or two to impersonate a swooning woman, overcome by lust. Will growled at him, stopping their circling and making another thrust - which Jack blocked again. Now Jack parried, which Will dodged with surprising ease, the exercise screaming at his aching muscles.  
  
"Well its certainly past the sanity part, if there was one to begin with when you're involved." Jack looked at Will with a haphazard grin and cocked his head as he aggressively attacked with a series of thrusts, his words punctuated by the clash of metal.  
  
"I. like. not. having. sanity." He grinned wider as Will grunted with the effort of pushing back the other man. Jack lowered his sword and circled him, "It makes life more interesting." Will tensed, rage slowly filtering through his brain at the captain's lack of sweat. I could make him sweat, fencing with different swords. Will thought to himself, his demonic grin rivaling Jack's.  
  
Jack looked up from the other man's sword and almost swooned right there as he saw those innocent and pouty lips twisted into such a sexy grin.  
  
"*You* make life more interesting Jack." Will ground out as he executed four well timed blows at Jack's sword, which feverishly darted to block each stroke. Jack's chest rose and fell quickly as his eyes lost their playful tint with the sheer effort of trying to keep up. They ended up as they had been moments before, their faces mere inches apart, Jack's lips ghosting over Will's as he leaned unnecessarily closer. He moved his mouth to Will's ear, his hot breath sending shivers racing through Will's body.  
  
"Want me to-" Jack whispered, moving his mouth to the sensitive spot where his jawline met his neck "make your life-" Jack moved his lips back to Will's, "more interesting?" With the last word he let out a sigh of hot air, making Will's lips tingle and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Will's breath was only coming faster as those rough lips were placed against his own. Jack's mouth was fiery and moist and Will thought he tasted of mocha and coconut. He smelled of sweat, dirt and rum; Will found it intoxicating. Jack leaned into the kiss, his sword pressed firmly against Will's, yet their fierce fencing didn't abate even when the captain dipped his tongue into Will's mouth, his teeth roughly nibbling on those pouty lips. Will ground out a moan, it was rough and sinful and Jack's reaction was fast.  
  
Yet he pulled away, breaking their kiss as he breathed in the air around him, his chocolate eyes meeting the passionate ones, both pairs lidded with lust. "Now that's the sound I like to hear." Jack said huskily to the younger man, his beard scratching against Will's ear, making him shiver again. Will leaned on the other man's sword, pushing himself closer to Jack and he breathed back, equally as filled with lust.  
  
"Oh is it? I'll write that down next to your fetish with silk ties." This time it was Jack who flung the other man back a few feet. Will grinned idiotically - it seemed he was developing the habit of the captain. Jack looked at him, a sinful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Will parried again, bringing his sword up to meet the Captain's.  
  
"Don't be mockin' my *preferences* until you've tried 'em dear William." Will let his grin reach his eyes, which twinkled merrily beneath hazy clouds of lust and passion. Jack flung the sword again, pushing Will back for the second time and for a moment they both circled each other, swords out stretched.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" Will asked, his voice resounding with innocence. Jack growled softly at the thought, his eyes turning a shade darker as his imagination feverishly tried to ignore the scenes that were creeping up into his head. Will caught the noise, and suddenly he had closed the space between him and Jack, giving the man only enough time to block the outstretched sword mimicking their earlier position with the swords slightly higher. Jack grinned, spinning the younger around and pushing him back with amazing speed so that Will was pressed against the wall, the swords glinting wickedly between them.  
  
"I never knew you were so kinky Will." Jack taunted softly as he pushed himself against Will, their bodies flush from thigh to lower chest, where the swords separated them. Will grinned again as Jack was only inches apart from him, feeling the world spin around him as he began to get drunk on the scent of Jack. Suddenly the younger boy realized Jack was waiting for something, for Will's response to drive him over the edge and Will would give him just that.  
  
The younger man leaned into Jack more as he groaned softly. Will's lips were so close that they brushed over Jack's as he spoke. "You smell like sex Jack."  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Hope you guys like my borderline lemon (BUT ITS CITRUS!) scene and have wonderful fantasies about it. This will be posted on AFF.net also under the same title. Whooo. 


End file.
